Gone with the Sin
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: A human girl, Emily, gets caught up into the war one night on accident. Selene's a traitor and forced to kill her kin; Michael has taken over the Lycans. These three's fates are wound together through a journey to the final battle between Lycan and Vampir
1. 20 Questions

Howdy guys this is the author here just giving you a friendly welcome. This takes place after the movie, so hopefully you'll be able to follow along.

I don't own Michael, Selene, Markus, or any other Underworld characters mentioned in the movie. I do, however, own Liv and Emily and others who weren't mentioned in the movie.

I really love reviews and would appreciate if you took the time to drop me one! : Um it's really late and this author's note isn't as complete as it should be for a first chapter, but I am too desperate to get this thing on the web before I go to bed.

Anyways I hope you all ENJOY!

* * *

**Gone with the Sin**

By Rogue Coulter

She was missing. It was just a simple as that. Almost a fucking week and not even a clue as to where she was. The police were already making subtle suggestions that the she was likely murdered, but who in their right mind would believe them? Everyone in their right mind would, but obviously neither Emily nor Liv's family were in their right minds.

"Police say that the feud is between two gangs possibly even cults or fanatics of some sort. There is little evidence suggesting where they hide out or exactly who they are, but what has become known is that their miniature war is spreading to encompass the whole city. All residents are urged to return to their homes as quickly as they can and to lock all doors and windows. Police also ask that no one roams the streets at night, seeing as how this appears to be a time the two gangs choose to be most active.

"Those who have been found wandering after 8:00 or later have been found dead. Their bodies mutilated and often unrecognizable. Eye witnesses claim to have seen beastlike animals, some even claim werewolves; still others say that they see human beings seeming to possess inhuman qualities. One eye witness vividly recalls a scene a mere block away from her apartment . . ." Click. Mr. Capper turned off the television and rubbed his tired eyes. They were all sick of it, but he seemed to be the only willing to take action on the matter. Mrs. Capper and Emily simply followed his lead.

After a moment of thick silence passed, he spoke, "It might be best that we get to bed." It took a minute for the words to sink through their skulls, thick with weariness and grief. Emily and Mrs. Capper stood, walking silently and dragging the pads of their feet across the carpet as they went up to their separate rooms. Mr. Capper meanwhile went around the whole house checking each and every window, door, and such. He shut off the lights with him until the whole ground level of their home was nothing but black.

He sighed and made his way slowly up to where his wife was already sobbing. Walking past her door, he rapped gently on Emily's door, waiting for her quite voice allowing him entrance. He poked his head in and asked if she was alright. It was a ceremony that took place every night since Liv's disappearance. Emily nodded numbly and tried not to think of Liv despite the fact she lay in her room. Her best friend. Her sister (not literally, but they might as well be attached at the hip).

Mr. Capper closed the door behind him and went to comfort his wife though he'd rather sit down and sob alongside her. Down the hallway Emily's eyes were oddly dry for the first night in five days. She stood and walked over to the window, looking over the desolate city. The sun had already run for cover from this city of the damned and now it was time for the little devils to play. Emily drew the curtains, too afraid of seeing anything, or maybe afraid of something seeing her.

She was weary and climbed into bed without bothering to change out of her day clothes, pulling to covers up under her chin and curling into a ball as she dozed off into a new realm.

"Emily." A whisper in a sing songy voice.

Emily groaned and turned over, eyes opening groggily to look at the clock. It was 2:07 in the morning. She didn't have to be awake yet, so she ignored the voice and pulled the covers up and over her ears. The cover was ripped off her, and she jumped in slight surprise.

"Emily." Now in a sharp voice.

Emily gave up and opened her eyes, lifting herself onto her elbows to see who the idiot waking her up was. She blinked and rubbed her eyes vigorously. "Liv!" She squealed.

Liv grinned and nodded, nearly jumping up and down. She placed a finger over her lips though as her wits returned. Emily returned the nod solemnly and mimicked her, placing a finger over her lips as well. Liv grinned and motioned for Emily to follow her which Emily eagerly did. They crept down the hall and down the stairs, not stopping until they were on the back porch.

"We're not supposed to be outside!" Emily whispered with wide eyes. Okay so bad idea to point this out now that they were outside and more importantly than that LOCKED outside.

Liv waved it off. 'Damn rebel,' jumped into Emily's mind. "We're in no danger, lovey. Where do think I've been this past week?" She asked rhetorically, trying hard to look nonchalant because then she just seemed oh-so-cool.

Emily gaped. "I thought you were kidnapped and raped and murdered by some hairy man in dire need of a wax who jumps off ten story buildings!" She shrieked in a whispered tone though. Her brow was pinched even though her honey eyes were wide. A small mystery how she could even manage that.

Liv rolled her eyes and sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat into her left hip. "Look, Ems, why would I possibly lead you to danger? We're just going to have a little fun." She let her bottom lip pout out slightly. "Don't you want to hang with me?"

Emily raised her eyes to the moon and sighed as though she were extremely pissed, but even she couldn't hide the small curve to her lips. "Of course, Liv, but I just . . . shouldn't we tell your parents you're alive, and shouldn't we let them know where we're going?" The goody-two shoes side seemed to be taking over.

Liv once again rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Ems. Live a little. I promise some sexy eye candy." She said the last part with a wicked grin and sing songy voice that added to the temptation.

Emily snorted and placed her hands on her hips. Though she already knew she had lost the battle, she wasn't sure how to give a last little retort. She gave up and simply said, "Fine."

Liv was close to clapping her hands but looped her arm through Emily's instead and began leading her down the dark streets. They didn't talk the whole way. Liv explained that they didn't want to bring attention to themselves. "Well, that's just lovely," Emily had said dryly. "I thought you said there was no danger."

Liv rolled her eyes which she seemed to be doing more and more lately. "Of course there's not if you shut up." She huffed and walked quicker, close to dragging Emily behind her. It wasn't long until they reached a beat up old building. It used to be an old movie theatre Emily believed she recalled hearing. Liv walked up to the side and jumped for the suspended fire escape. She hoisted herself up while the rusty metal screeched and shrieked. She climbed up a few steps and turned to motion for Emily to follow.

Emily stared up at her blankly. Did Liv honestly believe Emily capable of doing that? Now Emily was faced with an option. She could A.) attempt to jump for the fire exit and either miss or catch it and manage to rip her pants or pop out her overly large breast, or B.) give up and try to find her way back home only to be kidnapped and raped and murdered by some hairy man in dire need of a wax who jumps off ten story buildings.

With a sigh she back away slightly and gave herself a little running start before jumping and praying in those few seconds that her hands would be met with cold, rusty metal which to her great relief they did. While kicking her legs vigorously and using all her non existent arm strength, she managed to pull herself up. She took a moment for a breather considering that totally wore her out. She then looked up at Liv who was alternating inspecting her nails and looking longingly up the fire escape. "Thanks for the help," Emily said sarcastically as she approached.

Liv smiled and said, "No problemo." Apparently she hadn't caught the sarcasm or decided against acknowledging it. Emily followed after the brunette who was practically running up the steps, leaving a huffing and puffing Emily in her wake who was forced to skip steps and use the railing to hoist herself up and up and up. They reached the top where Liv climbed onto the roof nimbly, and Emily wanted to go home, grab her stilettos, and shove their six inch heels up her ass. She moodily climbed up onto the roof, shooting vicious dangers into Liv's back who was completely oblivious.

Liv in fact was already racing over to group of coed people all crouching down in a circle. She had already forgotten Emily was tagging along. Emily walked over awkwardly and tried to ignore their suspicious gazes. Liv was already in a feverish conversation with one adorable guy, now into full flirting mood. The others were meanwhile talking quietly to one another and ignoring Liv, the guy, and Emily.

"The bloods are under Markus' leadership now," One guy spoke in a reserved voice. He had corkscrew dark brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes that seemed black as they fell into shadow. When he spoke, Emily caught a glimpse of one of his front teeth starting to overlap the other. She kept her face emotionless and tried not to stare at it.

"They're hardly under anyone's leadership," A girl said with a puff of smoke coming out of her mouth along with the words. She took a drag from her cigarette before continuing, the words coming in the same manner as before, "They're going fucking crazy is what they're doing. Look at that one blood . . . eh- Selene! She fucking killed her own fucking sire." The girl shook her head in disbelief. "And they call us fucking animals." Emily noted she apparently was fond of using the word 'fucking' as an adjective.

"They're still looking for her, eh?" Another spoke with a small snicker. "It's no wonder why they can't find her. She's can't show her face because she's a traitor to her own species, and she's still fucking a hybrid." The girl didn't bother hiding her disgust. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder moodily and caught Emily looking at her. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and Emily looked down at her feet.

What the hell were they talking about? Emily was thinking it might be a movie of some sorts, or maybe they liked playing a new version of Dungeons and Dragons. Then she started to realize these freaks actually believe whatever it was they were talking about. These people were insane and dangerous. One of them even had a gun! She had gotten a glimpse when he went to grab a cigarette.

As the conversation seemed to take a pause as the group gathered their thoughts, Emily became aware that some of them were staring at her. "What's your name?" It was the 'fucking' girl.

Emily looked up, surprised, and made sure they were talking to her before answering. "Emily," She answered meekly.

The girl smirked and took another drag, purposely exhaling into Emily's face. Emily closed her eyes and turned her head slightly, telling herself not to cough, but she did. She coughed once and then several others followed. Oh God, she was the epitome of un-cool. "Where're you from?"

Emily blinked away the water in her eyes and answered unsurely, "Texas."

"Blimey," The guy with the gun said with a grin. "We got ourselves a bloody American!" He laughed, and it was then Emily's eyes noticed it. He had fangs. He had fucking fangs. The color drained from her already pale face, and she forced herself to look away. Liv what the fuck had she gotten them both in to?

The blonde girl spoke again. "They've got Lycan clans in Texas even?" She chuckled. "I should have known." She turned to the girl with the cigarette, "See, Priya? We've got those vein-sucking fuckers outnumbered!" Priya grinned wickedly and nodded.

Vein-sucking fuckers? "Vampires?" Emily suddenly blurted out.

The guy with the corkscrew hair nodded, looking at her oddly. "Ya, vampires. Bloods. Vein-sucking fuckers." He then looked out over the city as though remembering something. "We should get moving pretty soon."

Priya flicked her cigarette over the edge of the building and let out the last exhalation of breath. She then nodded at where Liv and the guy were practically sucking each others' faces off and groping wildly. Emily looked away quickly with a blush on her cheeks, but the others just laughed.

"'ey!" The guy with the fangs AND gun called over to them. When they didn't acknowledge whether or not they heard them, the guy threw a rock and hit Liv's guy on the back of the head. He had been nuzzling, kissing and nibbling on her neck, but he whipped around and growled at the other guy who in turn barred his fangs at him, dare flashing through his eyes.

Emily watched in absolute terror. They've both got fangs; he just growled! They're fucking animals! Liv whimpered as she sat up and scratched at the guy's back for some attention. He twitched slightly, and his leg nearly began to kick with satisfaction when he was scratched. 'He's a friggin dog,' Emily thought. This was crazy. She must be imagining things. "Robbie," Liv cooed softly to him and stopped scratching. He practically whined like a dog but turned around instead and helped Liv up.

"We need to get," The guy with corkscrew hair said again, more firmly this time. 'Damn straight,' Emily agreed mentally. She and Liv needed to get the hell away from these psycho dog people who didn't like vampires! She knew Liv always dragged her into the wrong crowd.

"You comin' to crash at our pad tonight again?" Priya asked Liv who only nodded.

"What?" Emily seemed to be blurting out more and more lately.

"What?" Liv asked right back. "Did you think I was sleeping out on the streets like some hobo this whole time?" Emily didn't miss the snootiness in her voice. She hated when Liv got like this around guys. She always denied it when Emily brought it up too.

Emily pulled Liv aside and out of what she thought was earshot of the rest. "Liv, we're not about to stay with some people we don't even know!" They were obviously weirdos!

"Emily, I am. You can come if want, or you can go home, alright? Damn, I'm tired of you ruining all my fun," Liv said defensively.

Oh yeah, now she was suddenly the victim. Wasn't she always? 'Drama queen, attention whore,' Emily thought fiercely. However, she quickly calmed herself and reasoned that she should go home but couldn't. Liv obviously wasn't going anywhere nor listening to any reason, so Emily needed to go with her and make sure she was safe. God only knows how much Liv got in trouble unless Emily was around to save her. "Fine," She gave in for the second time that night.

At least it was easier getting down from that place than getting up. Priya led the way with the corkscrew haired guy in the back. He was seriously freaking Emily out. He kept sniffing and starting to walk towards her; then he'd look behind him like he'd heard something. Then he'd start sniffing again. Emily quickened her pace to walk beside Liv who was latched permanently onto Robbie. It was sickening sometimes how boy crazy Liv was. The thing that was really annoying was that guys loved Liv in return.

Emily tried to ignore their mushy exchange of words and tried even harder when their voices got hushed, and the dirty talk started along with the groping. 'Gross,' Emily thought with a deep frown.

It didn't take much longer until they were lifting up the door to an old garage in a back alley. The guy with the gun held it open while the rest ducked and shuffled inside. It wasn't until the door was shut securely that the lights were flipped on by the blonde girl.

"We gotta be fucking dead quiet," Priya warned. "Michael's a fucking paranoid bitch. If he knows we've gone out without permission, he'll try to transfer the pole from his arse to ours." She winked at Emily with a smirk before leading the way inside or rather downward . . . into a sewer.

'This is gross!' Emily thought with a quick shudder. 'They live in a sewer.' She continued to follow, however, and didn't bother complaining about the living conditions. No one else seemed bothered by them (Liv and Robbie's hands were still busy wandering, and their minds too dirty to notice anything else).

The group didn't make it much farther because of a sudden sound like thunder, and then the whole tunnel they were walking down shuddered violently. Emily was lost as to what was going on and not a moment later the corkscrew guy's voice was carrying down the tunnel, "BLOODS!" This was followed by the sound of guns and then an inhuman roar. Emily was stuck until Liv grabbed her arm and started pulling her along. The rest stayed behind, and Emily got a fleeting glance of them stripping of all things before being drug around a corner.

"Liv, where the fuck are we going?!" Emily asked, terror beginning to take over. Where were they? Where were they going? What was going on? Why were they stripping?! Liv ignored her though and just continued running. Then she stopped suddenly, and Emily ran into the back of her.

"Oh my God! I forgot to give Robbie my number!" She gasped as though it were a mortal sin, and before Emily could say something she was running back down the tunnel towards where they had left the group.

"Liv!" Emily had a short mental battle before chasing after the brunette, trying desperately to catch up. Didn't she hear the screams in the distance? The sounds of guns? The roars? She shock her head and tried to run even harder. She lost sight of Liv as the girl turned the corner, but once Emily had thrown herself around it, she was not at all prepared for what lay there. There was blood splattered along the walls, and the tunnel reeked of death even though Emily had never been aware it had a smell before. And there the scene played before her eyes as though in slow motion, the pale man with cold eyes raising a silver gun and shooting, the bullet hitting Liv square in the breast. Emily screamed, but it seemed so delayed. Her mind just completely went black. She didn't even struggle when someone grabbed her around the waist. Then again she couldn't because she was hit over the head with the handle of a gun.

------------

Whenever Emily woke up, she was in a cold metal chair and she felt drugged. She could hardly hold her head up. She could hardly even keep her eyelids open. That apparently wasn't an option though. A cold barrel was placed against her forehead. "Wake up!" A voice commanded sharply, and Emily did just that. Her honey eyes crossed to look up the barrel to the man holding it. His hair was ebony and his face pale, but his eyes were a dark green which glowed gold when they caught the light. Emily couldn't help that her body was shaking. She couldn't admit to ever having a gun pointed at her before, and she now realized that was a good thing.

"Ms. Capper, correct?" Another man asked formally. Emily hesitantly looked away from the man with the gun to the one who spoke. He had jet black hair as well, but it was slicked back away from his face. His face was pale as paper and seemed to be etched from stone as it was jagged though flawless. His nose was too long and skinny, but other than that he was quite amazing. His eyes were ice blue. They became even colder when she didn't answer. "Answer before my comrade become bored and decides to fill your stomach with silver."

Emily gulped loudly at the threat and shook her head, still unable to find her voice.

"You're not Ms. Capper?" The man confirmed with a deep frown, casting a long shadow across his face.

"No," Emily answered meekly.

He looked to the man with the gun and then back at Emily. "I believe you're lying."

"But I'm not!" Emily burst out, afraid they might decide to shoot her. "Liv is my friend!"

"Olivia Capper?" He asked to make sure they were on the same page. Emily nodded. "Then who are you?"

"Emily." She added her last name as an afterthought, "Keane."

"Emily Keane," The man repeated carefully. "Are you in league with the Lycans?"

"Lycans?" Emily looked truly dumbfounded.

"Yes, Lycans." He frowned once more, and the shadow returned.

She was about to ask what they were when her mind suddenly raced back to the group. They mentioned Lycans. "Are you Vampires?" She asked.

The man once more glanced at his comrade before answering, "Yes." He watched closely for her reaction to this.

She tilted her head and looked off to the side. "I didn't know they were Lycans," She admitted. Why did that sound so guilty?

"Then you admit to conspiring with the Lycans?" The gun suddenly popped, and Emily jumped in her seat.

She worried at her bottom lip. "I didn't conspire with them! I don't even know their names. Well, except for Priya and Robbie, but I hadn't met them until tonight." Her words came out in one breath at times while she stumbled over them at others.

"She's lying," The man with the gun said suddenly. The other didn't utter a word of disagreement.

"I am not!" Emily shot back like a five-year-old. "Liv was missing for five days! Then she showed up and told me to come with her, and I did because I have to look out for her or she gets in all this trouble; and then she took me to where those dog-wolf things were, and I didn't know they were -um- that L word! Honest!"

The one interviewing her wondered whether she had purposely shown she didn't know the word Lycan or not. He looked over her suspiciously. She was only a human, but they were using humans as spies. Both sides were guilty of it. "Then you know nothing of the Lycans or their plans?"

Emily shook her head desperately. "No."

"Very well then." This interview was finished. The man turned and left the room, slowing only to say something to the other, "You know what to do."

The one left backed up away from her, not lowering his gun though. "W-w-what are you doing?" Emily stuttered even though she was positive she knew exactly what they were doing.

His face was emotionless, but he spoke. "These are war times. We can't afford to have a slip of information." He took aim, but before he could shoot, there was a loud roar from down the stairs. He turned quickly and strode out to check the monitors where it showed several Lycans devouring his clan members. Then with a glance at another screen he saw Selene running ahead and up the stairs, her hybrid mate not far behind. The vampire shoved his gun in his holster and walked over to a table where he took off a small circular device. He shoved it in his jacket pocket before going to the window. He opened it up and jumped.

Emily meanwhile was thrashing around, having heard those roars too many times. They were getting louder too, and the vampire just committed suicide! What worse of a sign could you possibly get? The door burst open, and Emily screamed. A woman with the same pale skin as the vampires and raven hair, looked at her curiously. For some reason Emily quickly shut up. "Are there any others?" The woman asked.

Emily nodded to the open window, not even sure why she was telling the woman this. "One jumped out the window." She paused then added, "He's armed."

Selene went to the window and looked out, but couldn't see the vampire anymore. She turned then and strode over to the table where the keys rested. Then to Emily's surprise, she undid the chains holding her to the chair. "Why are you helping me?"

"Humans don't deserve to be brought into this," She answered simply as she finished un-cuffing Emily.

Emily rubbed at her wrists before extending a hand. "I'm Emily Keane."

Selene hesitated before taking it and saying, "Selene." Emily marveled at how ice cold her hands were as though she had no blood running through her veins. Then she remembered Selene was a vampire.

Michael had changed back to his human form and walked in. "Find anything?"

Selene shook her head. "Nothing except for a human girl."

It was then Michael noticed Emily. "Hi." He turned once more to Selene. "Then it's not here?"

"The circular thing?" Emily suddenly spoke up. She was quick to put two and two together.

Michael and Selene both turned to her quickly. "Where is it?"

"The guy took it." She motioned with her head towards the window.

"Shit," Michael cursed with a heavy sigh. Selene's face looked just as pissed. The Lycans once more in human form filed into the room, awaiting orders and information from their new leader. "We'll go back to lair and call a council together," He decided.

"What about me?" Emily asked out.

Once again those in the room turned to her with questioning gazes. Selene paused then said, "You'll come with us. If the Vampires find you, they'll kill you."


	2. Crawling in my Skin

Hello one and all and welcome once again to Gone with the Sin. I'm hoping you're all enjoying the story thus far. It's only the second chapter so I do hope you are.

Special thanks to:

**Falcon Horus: **Why thank you! I hope this update wasn't too late, but I'm trying to fill out my chapters more. I thought you all might appreciate that, or rather I hope. I hope to continue seeing you around.

**dreaan**: Thank you very much. I hope you'll continue to feel that way, and that you'll stick around for the rest of it. :

**Shannon K: **Thank you. lol. Honestly? I looked over and saw my Keane CD, and I thought it sounded like a suitable last name. ; Hope to see you around.

* * *

**Gone with the Sin**

Chapter 2: Crawling in My Skin

By Rogue Coulter

'Ay me sad hours seem long.'

When Romeo says that statement, Emily doubted he knew in fact how true it was. Now as she found herself sitting in the backseat of a Jaguar, head pressed against the cold window (it was raining outside), a sense of security washed over her tired body. Her mind, however, was still plagued by the vision of Liv's breast punctured by the bullet. How was it she could feel safer than she had this entire night when she was in the same car as a Vampire being driven to an unknown location?

The events of the night wore heavily on her mind, and she had trouble making sense of anything. All she understood was the Vampires and Werewolves (Lycans, right?) were in a war. She had no idea why the war started, or even if any of this was real. Could she possibly have had an epic nightmare? Might she wake up soon to the smell of banana nut muffins in the oven, and her mother's voice calling her awake? Emily wished. She wished with all her might that this might be the case. Only time would tell.

"What time knows well," She murmured under her breath in less than a whisper. It was a stupid line that she remembered from a poem. Somehow thinking of this reminded her of her life, and it brought a sense of calm into her. Emily would look back on this later and laugh because it seemed too funny she was thinking of her life at a time like this. Did all that even matter?

Selene kept sneaking glances of the girl in the backseat worriedly. She hadn't said a single word the whole drive, just stared out the window blankly, and when the street lamps illuminated the inside of the car, she noticed how blank her gaze was. Her whole being screamed loss, something Selene was quite familiar with.

She turned the car into a back alley way and clicked a button. A garage door opened up, and she drove in. The door closed as Selene and Emily got out of the car. Selene led the way to a tunnel in the ground. She moved aside the metal covering it and allowed Emily to go first down the ladder. They were in the sewers again, and Emily involuntarily shuddered at the memories that returned full force. Those events had happened only hours ago, but sad hours had turned into days in Emily's mind.

Selene was soon by her side and leading the way onward deeper into the heart of this maze. After numerous amounts of turns and twists, Emily gave up trying to remember how to get back. She'd never be able to get away now unless she wanted to starve in the sewers. Only a few minutes more, and signs of life began to show. They walked past people in ratty hand-me-down clothes under leather jackets. Odd.

"Where are we?" She ventured to ask Selene.

Selene turned her towards Emily, surprised the girl even spoke. "The Lycan lair. You'll have to stay here until the morning at least when we can have someone escort you to your home."

"Is it safe to go back so soon?" Emily asked, trying to hide the tint of worry.

"Would you rather stay down here 'til the end of the war?"

That shut Emily up. Thus their one could-be conversation was ended abruptly. There wasn't silence for long, however, because a black man in black leather strode towards Selene with a group of similarly dressed men following along behind him. Vampires. How could Emily tell? Call her stereotypical, but they all looked the part and stood out like a sore thumb in this Lycan lair.

"Markus fled," were the first words the approaching Vampire said (complete with a quite impressive British accent).

"What?" Selene asked.

"Markus fled. The coven realized he was a Hybrid, and he ran. No one knows where he could be, but I doubt he left the city."

"And what of the coven?" Selene pressed on.

"They're separating again and forming alliances. Kraven's returned," He said the last part with disgust.

Selene frowned deeply. "They've accepted him back?"

The man hesitated. "Some have, some haven't. They're splitting. Now would be the time to attack while they're in anarchy."

"Have you told Michael yet?"

The man shook his head. "No, I wanted to tell you first."

"Come on. We need to talk to Michael. He'll probably call a council." Selene had already begun walking briskly as she spoke, and the man was right by her side.

Emily who had been busy eavesdropping on the conversation was about to hurry after them when she realized that the group that had been with the man was following along as well. Her eye caught on a particular Vampire. Unlike the others she had seen lately, his hair was pale, pale blonde, and his eyes she noted when he turned to return her gaze were a gray-silver color. He was beautiful. Her breath caught suddenly when his eyes met hers, but he turned around not a second later and continued on his way behind the black Vampire.

Emily started walking after them, aware that her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. Liv would have died if Emily told her what had just happened, and she swore she heard Liv's voice jump into her head, 'You're in love!' Emily let out an annoyed breath and rolled her eyes to herself. 'As if.' She did everything she could to not look at that Vampire, but it only made her look at him more. He didn't turn around again though.

Selene and the man disappeared into a room, leaving the group of Vampires and Emily alone outside. They turned to each other first before looking over at her curiously.

Emily worried on her bottom lip and forced a small smile on her lips. "Hi."

The Vampire Emily swore she hadn't fallen in love at first sight with (God bless his gorgeous soul) spoke in return, "I assume you are the one they plan to use."

Emily tried to hide her perplexed face -which wasn't hard considering she just realized he had a French accent and was swooning inwardly. "I'm sorry, what plan was that?"

He raised a pale eyebrow to the ceiling. "Are you not Olivia Capper?"

Emily shook her head weakly. The question was so innocent and simple, but it broke her heart. "No, Liv died today. I'm a good friend." She ignored the pricking behind her eyes and blinked it away with great effort.

He watched her carefully, waiting as she regained her composure. "I'm sorry." He sighed and turned to his comrades. Then the French speaking began, low and quiet. Occasionally one would glance at her suspiciously before taking a step towards the circle to keep whatever talk was going on inside from reaching her ears.

'Yeah, like I understand anyways,' Emily thought. Imagine that four years of French, and she had no clue what they were saying. She briefly considered yelling something out in French, but then realized what a complete idiot she was. She willed Selene to get her butt out here. She was tired, she had seen her best friend get killed, and that French Vampire was tempting her with his delicious voice. What a day, right?

The speaking stopped abruptly, and Emily looked up to meet the gaze of the French Vampire. "Are you willing to help?"

Of course she had no idea what they were talking about, but she felt her head slowly rising and falling up and down. "Yes."

The edges of his mouth hiccupped in an almost smile.

-------------

It was morning, and Emily awoke to stiffness in all her limbs; she groaned and rolled over onto her back, gently rocking her hips and stretching her body to rid it of the stiffness. She sighed and sat up then, looking around curiously at her surroundings. She had slept on a ragged old couch that she suspected was flea infested but of course she hadn't complained because she had seen several people occupying the floor.

She smiled a bit as she went over the sequence of events from yesterday. It was just so odd all this happened and to her of all people. Well, from what she had gathered, none of this was supposed to happen to her. It was supposed to happen to Liv, but Liv was . . . Emily's smile disappeared then, and she pulled her knees under her chin, hugging her shins. She stayed like that for several minutes before deciding it was best to get up and find Selene.

They were supposed to take her home today, but Emily wasn't sure that would still happen. At least not now that she had volunteered herself to work. She stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, now stretched from the previous day's activities, and wandered off as she remembered the conversation.

_'It's been kept quiet, but we have knowledge that the coven is becoming desperate for new members. They're losing more than they are gaining, but they've been trying to change that lately,' He explained slowly for her and watched her eyes to make sure she understood. 'They're beginning to pick humans off the streets and turn them to use in their war. They of course become nothing high in rank. They're merely there to be on the front line, so to speak.'_

_Emily nodded. 'Alright, where do I fit in exactly?'_

_He waited a moment before answering, 'We need a spy to get on the inside. Kahn and the rest of us,' He motioned to the group of Vampires sitting a ways away, 'acted as insiders for Selene and Michael, but they became too suspicious; and we had to leave. That's why we need someone new who can go in, ask questions, find information, and bring it back to us.'_

_She stared up into his storm colored eyes and tried to pick out exactly what he was saying. 'You mean . . .'_

_'We need you to get in the coven -most likely as a human wishing to aid in the war- and inform us of their plans.' When she didn't speak right away, he added, 'If you wish not to, then we won't make you.'_

_Emily shook her head, 'No, no. I just . . . Don't know.' She smiled briefly, awkwardly, 'But I'll help. Just one question.' He nodded for her to ask. 'Basically, you want me to go to the Vampires, volunteer to help in the war, become a Vampire myself, and also act as a spy for you guys, right?'_

_'That's it very basically, but yes, in an extremely simple way.'_

_'Oh.' Emily sighed and shrugged. 'Ok, count me in I guess.' She shifted from foot to foot awkwardly as he waited for a question he felt was coming on, 'Um, another question real quick.' Once again he nodded. 'I'm sorry, but -uh- what's your name?'_

_He half smiled and titled his head in an old fashioned greeting, 'William LeDoyen.'_

Emily smiled at the memory of him. God, she didn't even know the Vampire, and yet, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of his amazing face, his voice, his eyes, the way his hair fell, his gaunt form, and just everything about him. 'Carefully,' An inner voice cautioned her, 'He's a Vampire. You don't even know him. Don't get ahead of yourself.' That dampened her spirits slightly, but certainly not enough to wipe that ridiculous grin off her face.

Wouldn't you know it was then that she turned the corner and ran into Selene? "Selene," She said brightly.

Selene regarded her warily, "What's got you so happy?"

Emily blushed, and her eyes darted to her feet. "Just a good dream. Um . . ." She hesitated, "Did you hear that I'm taking Liv's place and helping out William?"

Selene didn't look quite as happy as Emily had hoped. In fact that wary look on her face didn't fade away into the creases of her still young face. "Why?"

"I'm sorry?" Emily asked, a bit taken back that Selene seemed almost angry.

"Why did you agree to help?" Selene pronounced every syllable sharply.

Emily shrugged. "He asked if I was willing to help, and I said sure." That sounded so pointless, so Emily added, "Also, my best friend died because of this war, and I'd like to see it happen; at least so something like that won't happen again."

"You want revenge?"

Emily shook her head. "Not revenge. I just want to help end the war. Don't you think it's gone on long enough?"

Selene paused before answering, "Yes, it's gone on long enough." She took a breath. "Very well. When are you and William going to meet to discuss the plan?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I mean he didn't mention any meeting."

"Yes, well, you both should get started on it as soon as possible. His room is just down this hallway, and the," She paused in thought, "fifth door on the left I believe." Having said that, Selene moved past Emily and continued on her way.

"Wait, Selene, one more thing!" Emily called out after her to which Selene turned around. "Where are the showers?"

---------------

William was able to talk right then, but he explained he had to meet with the council later on that day. It would great if they could knock out as much as they could, so he could present what they had planned that far to the council for approving and revising. Emily was unable to resist the invitation into his room. It was plain she noticed, but then again what more could she have expected?

Emily sat herself in an old oak chair, crossing her right over her left and placing her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting. He sat on the edge of the bed since there was not another chair, and Emily had to scoot the chair forward a bit. She felt so incredibly awkward.

Thankfully, William began speaking first, "First, we'll have to teach you some basic fighting techniques along with usage of a gun. I'm sure they'll enforce whatever else they feel necessary. We'll also need to teach you a bit of background likely because I'm assuming that we'll send you off to the mansion as a human who wishes to aid in the war effort -so to speak of course- and if you approach them, I'm sure they'll expect the basics." He paused. "Am I going too quickly?"

Quite frankly, yes, yes he was going too quickly. Was Emily going to admit it? Of course not, so she smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, continue."

He seemed satisfied with this answer and continued, "You'll stay here until we send you to the mansion obviously. We'll find someone to teach you the techniques of fighting, someone to teach you how to properly handle a gun, and someone to teach you the Vampiric background." He stood up then, gaunt form towering above Emily, and he paced slowly in front of the bed and Emily. "Selene would be best to teach . . . well, everything actually, but she's far too busy to do so; and it need not be any concern of hers." He paused as Emily noted he did quite often, once again continuing only after he had mumbled, "She never agreed with the idea . . ." He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Emily though not really seeing her. "I suppose it's possible I could teach you."

Emily nearly killed herself when she had to use all her strength to contain a happy squeal. Obviously if he were to train her, that would mean many an hour with that gorgeous Vampire. She was unable to hide her smile though. "Really, and you won't be too busy?" She inquired innocently enough.

"I am in charge of the operation. Your training is a vital part of this, and overseeing it personally will soon become a part of daily affairs." They stared at each other a moment longer as he thought. "If this is approved tonight, we'll plan on starting tomorrow."

She nodded, a bit excited and afraid of what the next day might bring. "How will I know?"

"If I come in the morning, the plan is in motion, and if I don't . . ." He left the obvious rest for her to figure out.

"Alright," She said softly.

William's face softened a bit when he noticed her nerves. "You may leave now unless you have any questions."

Emily shook her head and stood up. She felt a bit numb from all the information thrown at her, and she could only imagine what tomorrow would bring. "Yes, you have a council to go to." She tilted her head up at him, trying vainly to find something appropriate to say. "Thank you." She turned then and walked out the door, closing it gently behind her.

She looked up and down the hallway. Right, which way was she supposed to go? Choosing to face an uncertain end and likely to become lost instead of being found on the doorstep of William's chamber, she set off left. Sad then that she realized she should have gone right. Sad also that she was too headstrong to turn around and possibly face William in shame. She pushed on and forced herself to keep going until she ran into a Lycan.

Unlike the numerous amounts she had seen on the way down, this one was a female. A tall, muscular, intimidating female. She regarded Emily with a bored stare. "You're not supposed to be down here."

Emily tried not to appear as though she were afraid even though she was. "I was just going for walk."

"You're not supposed to be down here," The Lycan repeated.

"I got lost," Emily tried to explain.

The woman rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh through her nostrils. "Should have thought about that before you went wandering off." She then walked past Emily, and when Emily didn't follow, she turned around expectantly. Emily took the hint and followed after her. "So you're the human, eh?" Emily wondered if she was trying to make conversation.

"Yes." She had come to realize this was a common conversation she had. It was almost comical. That it was so different that she was human.

"Hn." Emily didn't know what to think of her reaction until she continued, "It's sad that it's come down to this: the whole fate of this centuries old war in the hands of a human."

What was Emily to say to that? She shrugged indifferently. "I suppose you're right."

"I am," The Lycan said almost immediately. "You have no place in this war, and it's sickening that they're sinking down to this level."

"The war's gone on long enough." Ok, so maybe Emily didn't know this for a fact, but it fell from her lips before she could process the words.

"Don't talk like you know," She hissed back.

Emily bit her tongue from speaking, and mercifully, the Lycan opened a door and stepped back. Emily was about to murmur thanks when she stopped herself and walked past the woman into her new room. The door was slammed shut behind her, and Emily was in sudden darkness. She felt blindly on the wall for a light switch but for the life of her, couldn't find one, so she opened the door and let the dim light from the hallway inside. She found the light switch and flipped it up. The room was filled with light just as abruptly as sit had been filled with darkness. She closed the door then and looked about.

It was plain and looked so extremely similar to William's that it was possible there wasn't a difference between the two. She walked over slowly to the bed and sat on the bed, feeling like a complete stranger in her own room. Once again she couldn't help but think of how odd the whole situation was. Things like this never happen to normal people like her. She could understand it happening to Liv because she was this amazing girl, but Emily, Emily was just average. She didn't have the charm Liv possessed or even the common sense Liv had from having been through it all.

With these thoughts, Emily felt even more out of place and was inwardly crawling in her skin, trying desperately to get out. This wasn't her. She brought a cold hand to her brow and rubbed her face tiredly. Maybe some sleep would help. She crawled into the bed, kicking her shoes off the side and almost instantly falling asleep.


	3. Coming Right Along

**Gone with the Sin**

Chapter 3: Coming Right Along

By Rogue Coulter

Emily was awoken that morning by cold hands on her arms, shaking her awake. "Emily."

She opened her eyes and was met with William's cool gray eyes. "Wake up. The operation's been approved. You'll first be taken by your house, and once you return, we'll begin training. I'll be waiting outside for you." Having said that, he left.

Emily lay in bed a moment longer before William's excitement seeped through her skin and into her being. She threw back the covers and found her shoes, quickly putting them on. She refused to look at herself in the mirror and simply hurried to the door. He was waiting outside as promised, and he led her down the maze of hallways and up a ladder to the garage. With a small frown, Emily discovered they weren't going in the Jaguar.

She got in the passenger side of a police car which William had been standing next to and put on her seatbelt, noticing that William didn't get in. "I can't come because it's still light outside," He explained. "Pierce will be driving you." Just as he said this, a Lycan with black hair and a narrow face climbed out of the tunnel and made his way over to the police car. He got in the driver's side after exchanging a few hushed words with William.

Without a word to Emily, he pressed a button and the garage door opened. William had already taken cover back in the sewers. The sun was low in the sky, showing Emily had slept very long. She looked at the clock and its green numbers read 4:57. "My God," She mumbled.

"Hm?" Pierce asked disinterestedly. He had apparently thought she was talking to him.

"Oh, no, I was just . . . surprised I had slept so long." Emily attempted a small smile, but Pierce didn't even glance over at her to catch it.

"We operate at night, so you might as well get used to it," He commented, bored already with the conversation.

The silence that fell immediately after made Emily shift uncomfortably in her seat. She crossed her legs then uncrossed them, crossed and uncrossed her arms, folded her hands in her lap then rubbed the palms on the thighs of her jeans, and Pierce didn't seem to notice any of this or choose not to acknowledge it. "Do you mind if we listen to some music?" Emily asked when she noticed the tape player.

Pierce shrugged and pressed the play button, waiting with the tiniest of smiles for the heavy metal music to blare and Emily to jump or scream. Funny thing was she did neither. She just smiled and said, "Rob Zombie, right?"

This tweaked his interest somewhat, and he nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

Emily shrugged and looked out the window as the apartments and buildings flew by. "I like him. I don't have any of his CD's though or anything, but my friends listen to him a lot. What else have you got on here?" She then directed her attention back to the tape player.

"Marilyn Manson, Static-X, Disturbed, Slipknot." He shrugged again. "A little bit of everything."

"Cool." Emily smiled at him, and this time he returned the smile. Well, at least they had something in common. The house wasn't far away Emily noticed by the semi-familiar streets. It wasn't even her house. It was the Capper's. Emily was from Texas, and Liv had come in sixth grade to her school. She moved away before eighth grade to Puerto Rico and then England.

Pierce pulled up in front of the house after checking with Emily to make sure it was the right one. Emily hoped that no one would be home. Then again she had no idea why they were even here. "Alright," Pierce said as he put the car into park. "Will said get as little as possible like . . . four outfits," He gave up already and just shrugged once again. "Ya know. Not everything."

"Right." Emily got out, and Pierce followed her up the driveway. She reaching up under the roof of the shed and felt around for the small pot with the spare key in it. Once she had the key, she led the way inside and up to the room she stayed in. Emily was beyond thankful that no one was home. It was only cause way more trouble.

Emily grabbed one of the bags she had carried her clothes in on the way to England and began stuffing clothes in it. She tried to think about what she would need, grabbing some clothes she could train and exercise in as well as some stuff to wear around the lair and some clothes in case they went above ground. It was more than four outfits, but William could bite her. She smiled to herself at that. Vampire, bite. Ah . . . she was a dork.

Emily then went to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, shampoo, body wash, razor, make up, tampons, deodorant, perfume, and toilet paper just in case. She tried to think what else she would need. She grabbed her purse and checked to make sure the picture of her family was safely tucked in there. She made her a round in the room for anything else she might need, and the last thing she grabbed was a small sock monkey her aunt had made her. Her aunt had also made Liv a matching on with different colored buttons for eyes and ribbon around its neck. Liv had named hers Mongo while Emily had named hers Mongoose.

That was it. She would never be back for the rest of the stuff probably. She took a shaky breath. "Let's go." Pierce nodded and helped carry her bag down the stairs and out to the car. The car drive home was silent except for the blaring music of course. Emily was just truly realizing what she was doing. She would never see her family again, her cats, her dogs, her friends, her classmates, her home, her room, nothing. No, she'd see them again. Of course she would. She'd make sure to see them again at least just one last time.

William was waiting for her when she returned, and Emily took a moment to change into some clothes more suitable to train in. He led the way then into a separate part of the sewers which served as the armory. Emily could already tell before it even began that this was going to be hell.

---------------

"A motivation?"

"Yes, a motivation," William repeated as he paced slowly, thoughtfully in front of her. Emily was trying her best to pay attention, but all she could think about was the pain shooting through her entire body; and now she had to listen to William as he calculated a plan for her. It seemed he was doing this more often, making her listen to his ramblings as he thought. She was tired and in pain. He may be gorgeous, but she was also annoyed. "They'll be suspicious if you just are dropped off on their porch step wanting to aid in their war effort without any reason. We obviously don't want them to think you're crazy."

Emily sighed and rested her forehead in her palm. "Say the Lycans killed my best friend. I want vengeance."

William turned to her and smiled a bit. She tilted her head. 'That's the first time he's smiled at me,' She thought vaguely. "Brilliant idea actually: vengeance. We'll have to go beyond that of course . . . Are you listening?" Emily had zoned off while looking at him and snapped out of her trance abruptly.

"Yes, yes. Continue." Emily rubbed her brow and leaned back in her chair.

William didn't continue, however. He watched her for a moment, and Emily wondered if he was trying to make a point about it being rude she hadn't been listening. Then he spoke, "You've had a long day. The first is the hardest. Why don't you go to your room and get some rest? You've got another long day ahead of you."

Lord thank you for giving him the sight to see her agony. "Thank you," Emily said gratefully as she stood up and walked rather ungracefully over to the door. "Thank you," She murmured again when he got the door for her. She stopped, however, and turned to face him once more. "Why are you doing this?" The question had been burning in her mind for what seemed like an eternity.

"What?" He asked.

"Fighting your own kind. Killing them." She leaned against the door frame.

He seemed at a loss of words and for a good minute he didn't say anything. "Because it's the only way we can have peace."

Emily nodded numbly. "Were you a part of Selene's coven?"

"Yes. We did not know each other very well at the time, but we were of the same coven: Viktor's."

"Is that where I'm going?" She felt so small asking him all these questions. He was actually very intelligent. A being that had been around for so long had to be. That caused another question to arise.

"Yes." William hadn't moved but was watching her outline in the dim light. She had so many questions for someone so tired, but he let it slip which was quite odd.

"You don't mind me asking how old you are do you?" She smiled shyly.

William chuckled a bit himself and took a breath while he counted up the years silently in his head. "137. 38 in a month."

Emily tried not to gape, but she couldn't help it. "So what's that? Like 20 in human years?" Did that make any sense?

"Are you telling me I look old?" He asked teasingly.

"No, actually, you look amazingly young for your age." Emily smiled, glad he seemed to be warming up to her.

"It's more like 19," He said with a smile.

"Oh, that's good."

He seemed a bit perplexed by that. "Why's that?"

Emily was too shy to admit it, but she made herself say it. "I'm 17." What she meant by that was 'You're not too old for me so to speak.'

"Nothing more than a mere babe," He commented.

She frowned at that. "Compared to a grandpa like you." Oh, come now Emily he was only teasing.

He didn't say anything, but Emily was sure she felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. "I'm only joking," She covered quickly with a smile.

"It's late." He said. In other words 'Good bye.'

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow then." She took her leave and painfully walked to her room on tender feet before collapsing on her bed and forcing herself to forget the thought of him. Sleep soon overcame her.

-------------

Emily what a stupid thing for you to say you dumbass. William hadn't been able to train her the next day. He was off on the business they said. Another Vampire took his place. He was shorter than William and even skinnier with dark brown hair and eyes. His name was Paul. Needless to say, the word mercy was not in his vocabulary. Emily was nearly begging William to please come by and save her from Paul's wrath.

William on the other hand truly was on business, and in all honesty, he found himself wishing her were back in the sewers training Emily. Any thoughts like these were pushed away quickly. He was currently staked out on a roof with a sniper rifle nestled under his arm while he lay on his stomach. His eyes caught every movement in the dark, and he waited for permission to open fire. Kahn's voice came an eternity later, and William did not hesitant to apply pressure to the trigger.

Emily walked down the hallway to her room, wincing with every step she took and willing her door to come to her. Something caught her eye, and she was glued to the spot as she watched William walk towards her, hands in his pockets. "Where have you been?" She asked coldly.

William raised his head. "Good night to you as well," He said sarcastically. "And my whereabouts are none of your concern." Having said that, he continued past her to his door.

Emily grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me where the hell you were today, at least promise you'll be here tomorrow." Oh Jesus help her she sounded so stupid.

William lifted a pale eyebrow despite himself. "Yes, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Good." Emily turned and continued limping to her room.

---------------

Weeks went by, and William had yet to miss another day of training her which Emily was beyond grateful for. She had also noticed that she was growing stronger and stronger. It was after a training session, and actually a nice discussion with William that Emily went walking down the hallway to her room. Then she saw someone she didn't ever see. It was that Lycan woman again.

"If it isn't the human wench." She smirked. "How's the training going"

Emily frowned. "Excuse me?"

"The blood. You know tall, blond, cute as hell. Really too bad he's a blood, but I doubt that makes any difference to you. I'm sure you haven't hesitated to get to know him better." She laughed harshly. "Of course it is inevitable. I mean look at the hybrid we're taking orders from and the blood he's fucking." She shook her head. "Disgusting. And we have a human in our midst as well."

Emily's eyes narrowed, and she doubted she had felt hate like this before. The Lycan was just asking for it, and a flash of her eyes showed it. She was taunting Emily, edging her own, but Emily wasn't about to fight her. "It's even more disgusting that a Lycan has to taunt a human to make her feel better about herself."

The Lycan laughed again. "I don't need to feel better about myself. I just enjoy the pain and hate in your face."

"That's sick." Emily said plainly before opening the door to her room and stepping inside without another word.

---------------

The next day Emily was practically vicious in training. Enough that William was quick to notice. He swiftly pinned her and asked, "What's going on with you today? You're not focused." Emily shrugged him off roughly and straightened her shirt.

"Just a stupid bitch," She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I just . . ." She wasn't a tattle tell. She just wanted to get it out of her system. Where was Liv when you needed her? Up in Heaven hopefully. "There's this girl who keeps taking pleasure in torturing me." She shrugged like it was nothing and took her stance.

William, however, wasn't keen on fighting her. She was still agitated. "Really? Physically?" He asked, eyes scanning over her skin but not finding any cuts or bruises.

"No. She's just being a bitch." Emily sighed and stood up straight again. "I mean she even had the audacity to insult you, Michael, and Selene all in the same breath!" She shook her head. When he didn't say anything, she found herself filling in the space. "I mean . . . she was standing there accusing me of slutting around with you or something." She shook her head again.

He frowned a bit. "Is she telling others this?"

"I don't know." Emily looked at him helplessly. "I'm sorry William."

"No, it's no matter." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Take the rest of the day off. You're of no use when you won't focus."

"Well, thanks," Emily said sarcastically. She took her stance, however. "Let's try this one more time."

William looked reluctant but prepared himself as well. "Very well."

Emily made the first move and shot forward, but William was always faster and caught her hand before it made contact. He twisted it around behind her back and put his other arm around her to keep her from struggling and her arm from lashing out at him. They stayed like that as Emily tried to formulate a way to get out, but the pain shooting up her arm was making it hard to concentrate. She whimpered in pain low in her throat, but William's hearing picked it up. In a second, he let go of her arm and turned her around to him, holding her arms to her sides. She looked up at him, waiting for him to make the next move, but he did nothing. She noticed then the lack of space between them, and her heart picked up pace. She was sure he could hear it: it was pounding so loud.

In another second she wondered if he were going to kiss her, and despite herself, found she wouldn't mind that. In fact she was the one leaning into him. He let go of her and stepped back. "As I said, you're not focused." He turned and walked away.


End file.
